


The Problem With Society

by violetshade



Series: Two Vibrant Hearts Could Change [16]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Black Veil Brides
Genre: Bratt getting caught, F/M, M/M, More Flashbacks, Shads likes to punch things when he's mad, Syn's a meanie sometimes, Synacky cuteness, Vi likes 'em young, and likes it rough, can't say no to Andy, everyone loves Zacky, implied Bratt, love is love, soapy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Johnny finally brings up a good point, and Andy begins the recording process."But you two are starting to do stuff in public and it's putting our careers on the line."





	The Problem With Society

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you like my stuff!! It's much appreciated! The more response I get on this site, the more I'll post :)

It was early enough in the morning that it was fairly quiet on the plane. Brian was glad the third seat in their row was empty. When he laced his long, thin fingers through the short, stubby ones--bright green, questioning eyes looked up at him.  
  
"I told Jade how I feel about you."  
  
Vengeance tried to swallow the lump in his throat and gave a little smile, "Yeah? And how's that?"  
Brian rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Don't make me say it, Zack."  
Plush, pierced lips smirked at him as begging brown eyes met his, "C'mon. You make me do it in bed all the time."  
"That's diff--"  
"Brian."  
"Fine." Syn huffed, "That I'm in love with you."  
  
Zacky's breath hitched. It was a technicality, really, since he'd already declared his love before--but this was still new. He'd never said those exact words before.  
"You're in love with me?" He whispered.  
Brian looked down, "You knew that, Z...." He suddenly looked back up at him, "Aren't you with me?"  
"Yeah, I um...guess I am..." A stain spread over Zack's cherub cheeks, "We've just...never really, uh, admitted that before."  
  
Gates rubbed his thumb over the rhythm guitarist's fingers, "I know...I guess I just want to...between Violet and I...we'll always take care of you, Zack. Love you. Be there for you. Make sure you're happy."  
  
Before Zacky could respond, Brian was leaning over and kissing him. Vengeance stiffened in surprise, but then melted back into the seat as the kiss deepened.  
When they separated and snuggled back into one another, Gates laughed at the shocked old lady that was judging them from across the aisle.  
  
***  
  
"Matt, it's not a big deal. Please don't make this--"  
"How is this not a big deal, Zack?!" Shads yelled from where he sat, holding his bloody hand that he had just hit the bus wall with, "This means my girlfriend was fucking with you first!!"  
  
Brian came back in the room with some ice and held it to Matt's hand, "Shads. This really isn't a big deal. They don't even fucking remember it."  
  
Matt looked up at him, "And how would you feel if this picture was me and Jade, huh?"  
  
Brian almost laughed, "Good point. I totally see why you're pissed."  
Zacky threw up his hands, "Bri!!"  
Syn just sat next to the singer and rubbed his back, "Sorry, big guy. You can't be upset _at_  either of them, though."  
"I know." He looked down at his hand that Brian held the ice pack to and then up at him, trying to decide if he was uncomfortable or not with Gates holding his hand, "It sounds stupid, but it's one of the few things I had between the three of us. I was with her first. It's barbaric alpha male bullshit, but that doesn't change how I feel."  
  
"How do you think Zacky feels? You get her love and her body and he gets what's left, let him have this one."  
  
"Brian!! I'm fucking standing right here! Fuck you." Vengeance stormed off and hid in his bunk.  
  
Synyster rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm gonna pay for that later."  
"Well, it was kinda mean. And not even right. What him and Vi are is weird and cute and something special. Probably why this is bothering me so much." He ran his other hand over his mohawk, "Look, it'll pass...." He took his hurt hand back, "You talk to Jade about him, speaking of Zack's weird relationships...?"  
"Yeah, actually." He leaned back against the couch, "She's getting pretty open minded about this stuff. Although, right now I think she just can't see past the fact that she loves to watch us fuck."  
  
Matt chuckled, shaking his head before feeling how long his hair was getting, "Hey, you mind doing my hair again? It's tough doing it myself."  
"How do you even know? I do it for you every time." He grinned. Matt blushed.  
It was true--there had only been two other times he'd done it since the first time, and they'd all been accompanied by sex.  
Syn stood up, "After you."  
  
After hanging up the picture in his bunk of them from a decade ago, Vengeance got out his phone.  
"Hey, Zacky." Violet answered, a little nervous. If things had gone well, he probably would've just texted her.  
"He's pretty pissed, Vi." A sad voice answered on the other end.  
Violet rolled her eyes, "This is stupid. Is he there, can I talk to him?"  
"He just asked Brian to do his hair, so I don't think he'll be pissed for long."  
Shade knew exactly what that meant. So much for that "not being Brian's job."  
"You don't sound right, baby? You okay?" She had immediately heard the hurt in Zack's voice.  
"Brian said something pretty mean."  
Vi knew first hand how mean Synyster could be when he didn't watch his tongue, "I'm sorry, Zack. What did he say?"  
There was a long pause and a sigh, "That Matt gets your love and your body and I get what's left."  
Anger flashed across her face and through her body. _Why would he say that?_ Then the anger was replaced with sadness.  
  
Her voice cracked, "You...know that's not what this is, right? Because I do love you."  
  
_Wow_. Hearing her say it that way felt even better than he thought it would. She could hear the change in his cute voice, "No, I love what we have, Shade. And I love you, too...just mad at Brian. And it's not like I can hold out on him, he'll just go to Shads."  
She laughed, "Aww, Z, you know that's not how it is. Brian loves you. I'm sure he'll come apologize to you as soon as he's done with my boyfriend. And then you can enjoy making him beg for it."  
This made him laugh and Shade smiled, loving his adorable laugh.  
  
When Shads and Gates emerged from the shower one at a time, Johnny and Brooks yelled and complained and threw things, as was their custom. Synyster ignored them and walked over to where Zack laid across the couch, purposely feigning disinterest.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Zack." Brian stood there in just a towel, hoping to encourage forgiveness via being sexy. Zacky didn't look up. Brian sat on the couch, scooching Zack's legs over, "I had no right to say that to you, babe. Me and my big fuckin' mouth. I know that's not how she sees you. She--"  
"I know how she feels, man. I don't need your reassurance, and I could do without your being an asshole." Vengeance finally looked up.  
Brian gave his best puppy eyes, "I know. I'm sorry."  
Zacky just smiled and they were about to kiss and make up when Johnny jumped up and looked around the room. Matt had walked back in, having only put pants on.  
  
"Okay, this is getting more than a little weird, you two! I'm happy for you and all and I totally support gay rights--" The short man gestured and Brian stood up.  
"We're not gay."  
"Exactly!!! So what the fuck is this?! You have a girlfriend _and_ a boyfriend  _and_  a fuckin' side piece?!" Johnny crossed his arms after glancing at Shadows, who blushed.  
Syn shrugged and chuckled, "Yeah." Then he got defensive, "So what's your fuckin' problem, short shit?"  
Johnny calmed down a little, "Look, we have an image. A reputation. As a band. And not only does it not involve fucking dudes, it doesn't involve polyamory, either. Which goes for Shads and Vi, too."  
  
Brooks sighed from behind the bassist, "I have to agree with short stuff. The world isn't ready for this shit. I'm sorry for that, cause I couldn't fuckin' care less whether you're bi, gay, whatever, marry five people for all I give a shit. But you two are starting to do stuff in public and it's putting our careers on the line."  
  
Brian backed down and sat on the arm of the couch, looking at the ground, folding his arms.  
  
The shortest one continued, "This isn't 2005 anymore. We can't do whatever and bang whoever the fuck we want all the time. That picture of Zacky and Vi is a great example, even though that _was_ back then. There are cell phones everywhere. Sure we could explain away maybe one pic of you guys makin' out, but two, three? Videos? Just be more careful, dude."  
  
Gates furrowed his brow, looking over at Zack for a moment before back at his other brothers, "This is just so fuckin' stupid. Like Jimmy said, love is love and I love Zack. And Jade. Why do people have to be so judgmental?"  
  
"I know." Matt was now entering the conversation, "Our real fans wouldn't even care, probably. But then you're dealing with venues and magazines and radio stations and awards and all kinds of bullshit. We can all plead the fifth when asked, but we do have to be more careful. Violet and I might never go public that we're open, so we'll have to do the same."  
  
Brian clearly understood, but sulked back to his bunk, grabbing Vengeance with him.  
  
***

"Andy, this isn't metal. This isn't even rock."  
  
Violet paced in the studio as Andy Black sat on the couch next to Raven. They'd just listened to two of his ideas for his project. She wasn't pulling any punches, either. Raven nodded in agreement.  
  
"Look, I know." Black stood up, looking down at her after flipping his hair out of his face, "That's why I wanted you two on it. I guess when I write by myself, I get a little...soft. Without the guys, it's completely different. It gets a little dark and sad and not in a metal way."  
  
"I noticed." She put her hands on her hips and Andy tried to hide how his eyes flicked down her body.  
  
"Wow, Vi, you don't have to be a dick," He flashed his pretty boy smile and turned to Raven, "Can you guys metal this up, or not?"  
  
Raven and Violet looked at one another and shrugged.  
"How about we produce one song, our pick--after you've shown us everything--and we'll see if we all like how it turns out?" Raven suggested.  
Andy nodded and then put on his sideways grin, "Where's this infamous Bedroom I've heard about?"  
  
Shade cocked a brow, her dark eyes changing a little, "I am definitely _not_ showing you the Bedroom. Raven can take you if you really wanna see it."  
He shrugged and followed Knight after Andy insisted he see this.  
  
"Who's all been in here anyway? How do you keep a place like this clean?!" Andy looked like a kid in a candy store as he stared wide-eyed around the room.  
Raven crossed his thick arms over his chest, "Lots of rock and metal stars. And a cleaning crew that specializes in this room. In the '80s it looked totally different obviously, but guys from Metallica, Aerosmith, Judas Priest, Slayer, HIM, they've all partied in here...and this is where Matt and Vi hooked up the first time." He wanted to see Black's reaction.  
  
Andy plopped on the bed, leaning back on his elbows and pulling up a long, skinny leg, "How many guys has she had in here?" His deep voice lilted as he fell back, putting his hands behind his head.  
Knight walked the space, checking out the epic pictures on the walls, "You don't want me to answer that."  
"So, you're like her best friend, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Are they really in an open relationship? How does that even work?"  
"Andy, why do you care?" Raven walked over to him, "I thought she laid down the rules here pretty clearly."  
"Yeah, I know," He ran a hand through his black hair, "But if anything were to happen, I wouldn't have a muscle bound rock star trying to kill me, right? I respect the fuck out of Shadows, and the last thing in the world I would want is to piss him off."  
Raven laughed, "You're right in that you would not want to piss him off, but he's cool. He's been in love with her since they met, and he took her fucking you pretty well. Probably because you're so obviously a for fun fuck, being ya know, how old are you?"  
  
Black scowled, "26."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Violet was still catching up with being gone for so long, so at 8 p.m., she made herself call it quits. As soon as she got home she called Matt, but he didn't answer. No doubt he was getting ready for a show. Just then her phone sounded " _We scream, we shout_ " from Fallen Angels.  
  
- _can I come over?-_  
_-I thought I made myself pretty clear.-_  
_-you're not my producer yet. besides, I never did get a chance to apologize and make up for the what I said to you.-_  
  
Just once, right?  
  
Violet almost went for the "answer the door basically naked" move, but decided against it. Those ice blue eyes still took her breath away when she did open the door. He walked in, smiling down at her.  
  
Putting a finger to her chin, he got more serious, "I really am truly sorry for what I said to you. I was such a dick. I don't think anyone, ever, should be made to feel guilty about their sexuality."  
"Thanks, Andy," She turned away, trying to stay cool, "You want a drink?" She asked, sauntering over to her bar.  
Andy watched her ass move away, "Sure."  
Shade poured two whiskeys and handed him one, "To youth and whiskey," She raised her glass and clinked His before downing the brown liquid. Black followed suit, drinking all of it and stepping towards her.  
  
"So this is the last time we'll be together..." His finger pulled at her bottom lip.  
She mimicked his move. His lips were too perfect, "Until your album's done...."  
  
Andy lifted her and sat her on the counter. Now eye level with him, he leaned in and softly caressed her lips with his. Violet wrapped him closer with her legs and threaded her fingers through his black hair as his tongue played with hers.  
Violet pushed his sleeveless jean jacket over his shoulders and it dropped to the floor as she roughly kissed down his neck and shoulders. Andy pulled off her sweatpants and panties quickly, kneeling before her as she gasped. Her thighs rested on his shoulders as his tongue parted her folds.  
  
"Andy! Fuck--" Shade grabbed onto the counter and fisted his hair as his blue eyes gazed up at her, "Shit, Andy, touch me--"  
He curled in a finger while his tongue massaged her clit. Soon he could feel her begin to shake and jolt, followed by the screaming of his name as she got suddenly wetter.  
  
The second he stood up, she was undoing his pants and slipping a hand down to grip around his hard, young cock while his eyes followed her every movement in delight.  
With a look, she handed him a condom and pulled her own shirt off while he put it on.  
  
Kissing her again, he pushed into her as he braced himself on the cabinets behind her.  
"Fuck, Shade--" His voice got even deeper, calling to something deep within her, "God you're so tight, fuck, honey--"  
"Andy--take me to my room, baby--" She clutched at him, "And fuck me senseless--"  
  
Andy picked her up off the counter, walking towards her room as she hung around his neck, "Wow, I'm not even sure what to say to that, baby..." He walked past the signed poster and laughed, "How long have you had that?"  
Vi grinned, "2013. Same year I first saw you on Warped Tour and knew I'd fuck you one day."  
Black put on his scowl, playing the Prophet, and dropped her on the bed, "Really?"  
  
***  
2013  
  
It was getting late when the five glammed up rock stars entered the top floor at Winged Victory. They had just gotten off Warped Tour and after recovering for a few days, had been looking forward to getting back to drinking at the record debut for Asking Alexandria's newest album. Wanting to be fashionably late, they were already a couple of drinks in. They hung out talking to AA and doing shots, when Andy spotted a purple haired goddess from across the room.  
  
Leaning on Danny's shoulder, Black pointed drunkenly, "Who...the fuck is that? She looks familiar. And fucking _hot_." His voice raised an octave with the adjective.  
Danny folded his arms and stared where he was staring, "I know, right? That's Violet Shade. Her and her partner produced this album. They were fucking amazing. She cracks the whip and I _looooove_ it."  
The tall singer finally tore his eyes away and looked at Danny, "You fucking serious? Didn't know producers ever fucking dressed like _that_." His eyes went back to his target, "I know where I know her from. Ash--" He looked around for his bassist, who was standing right next to him.  
"Dude, I'm right the fuck here." Ashley giggled.  
"She was the one. The one checking us out a few months ago on tour, during that photo shoot. Remember her? Fuck, I was so disappointed when she ran away. And there she is..." Andy's voice trailed off.  
"Wow, dude, you've got it bad," Danny chuckled, noticing how hard he was staring.  
"She wants me--" He started her way, only to be yanked back by Jinxx.  
"Dude, you are in so state to fuck right now. So unless you want one sadly disappointed hot chick and a bruised ego on your hands, I suggest you wait. She's a producer, you'll see her around." Jinxx folded his arms and gave him attitude as Andy scowled at him, "Don't try and use that scowl on me. I'm not a groupie. Save it for her."  
Sadly, it would be two more fucking years.  
***  
  
He shucked off his skinny black jeans and climbed into bed with her, "Nice digs."  
Violet ignored the comment. She looked over his body as he hovered above her. He was so scrawny, so unlike what she was used to--but still incredibly sexy--porcelain skin tattooed up everywhere, toned and flexing over her.  
  
"Like what you see, honey?" He couldn't help but ask after noticing her stare.  
  
She bit her lip and looked up at him seductively, making him pulse with lust. Crashing his lips onto hers, he found her again and thrust in, fast and hard until she was crying back into the sheets under him.  
"Andy--fuck--please--"  
He guessed right and grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked, "Please, what, darling?"  
When she just moaned in response, he thrust deeper and harder, grunting out, "Uh, fuck, I get it now...you like it _rough_."  
  
Her throat fit perfectly in his hand when he wrapped his fingers around her neck and squeezed lightly. His grin was wide and dark, "Fuck, did you come to the right man." Andy's fingers left her throat and trailed down to find her nipple and pinched it-- _hard_.  
Violet yelped and jumped a little under him.  
"Hmmm, lets see what we can do here...." He stilled and looked down at her as she whimpered.  
"Andy, shut up and fuck me--"  
"Oh, now you want me to shut up?" He laughed. Then he got serious and trapped her hands above her head with one hand while he held onto her hip with the other, fucking her hard as she cried out in relief. Sucking hard at her neck first, Andy kissed up to her lips and bit down gently at her bottom lip. Icy blue eyes met hers as he flashed his teeth at her, not backing down.  
  
"Uh, Black, yesyes _yes_ \--"  
  
Andy sat back into her favorite position and pulled her hand up to his mouth, biting hard at her wrist and down her fingers as she yelped some more, excited and surprised at how good it felt. Slamming into her G spot over and over, she cried into an explosive orgasm, arcing back and screaming ' _Sixx_ '.  
  
"Uh, fuck, Violet--I'm gonna come, oh fuck--" His beautiful mouth fell open in a barely there moan as he came into her.  
  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3OkV-XtggY

  
  
Violet woke up to the welcome sight of a hot rock star asleep in bed next to her. She smiled lazily, remembering the hot sex the previous night. After glancing over his perfect facial features again, she crept out of bed and closed the door.  
  
As she was making coffee, her phone rang.  
"Matt! Hi, baby! I tried calling you last night." She whispered as she continued around the kitchen.  
"I know. I'm sorry we've both been so busy. I miss you."  
"I miss you too, Shads."  
"Why are you whispering?"  
"Andy's asleep." She tried to say it in the most nonchalant way she could muster.  
"Andy?" There was a pause, before he laughed and she closed her eyes in silent thanks, "Thought you were holding out on Andy."  
"Once he starts recording...so did you see my interview?"  
"Yeah, baby, you did great."  
"And?"  
Shadows sighed, "I'm fine with it, babe. I wasn't at first, but I'll deal..."  
"Can I see you?" She pulled away the phone to set up video.  
"Sure."  
  
Once the picture showed up, she raised an eyebrow and blushed a little at how much she liked what she saw. Matt's beautiful face showed up, grinning ear to ear, behind a beautiful, sleepy Brian. She could only see part of his face, but it was still good to see both of them--especially in this state.  
She giggled, "Good morning, fellow Ragemonster."  
"Shut up, Shade..." Syn groaned, closing his eyes again, "Apparently I can't get enough of your boyfriend's horse cock. ' _God I love that horse cock_ '." He quoted himself and laughed, eyes still closed. Who knew all these years later, he would actually mean it.  
  
Matt was beaming. She missed those dimples so much. His hazel eyes glittered at her, "I figured you'd wanna see us this way."  
"You figured right." She smirked and continued to take in the scene while she sipped her coffee. Her smile lessened when she saw both sets of eyes on the screen move to over her shoulder.  
  
A throat being cleared sounded behind her.  
  
"Fuck--" Matt looked away and blushed as Brian pulled a sheet up over his head, dying of embarrassment, "I'll talk to you later, honey. Love you." He chuckled again before the screen went blank.  
  
Violet turned around to find Andy standing there in boxers, arms folded, a deep smirk on his face, and his brow arched high. Tongue in his cheek, he strolled over to her and grabbed the coffee pot.  
  
She watched him.  
  
"That's not what it--"  
  
Andy laughed loudly, throwing his head back, "That is _totally_ what it looks like, Shade." He shook his head, "Hey, I'm not judging. You forget I'm also in a band with some cute ass dudes."  
  
She widened her eyes and he put up a hand to stop her.  
"Before you start, no I've never, nor would I--probably. But I'm just saying, I get the...allure I guess. Tour is weird, so weird shit happens. Don't worry, his secret's safe with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to those who like Andy's solo work--it's really just not my thing, too much like pop. But I do love Andy!!


End file.
